Derangement
by Sacrificial Tao
Summary: Harry Potter is suffering strange dreams of a long corridor and a locked door, wary of the dreams he turns to Professor Snape for some advice, leading to some unusual revelations. 5th year, mature, slash, drarry and snarry, creature fic, sexually aggressive!Harry.
1. Prologue

**Derangement; Prologue**

It was unfortunate really, that he had been aware -from a very early age in fact- that Petunia and Vernon Dursley were not his parents. They had been exceptionally clear on that. Not that Harry hadn't already guessed, he just looked too different to Dudley to be a product of the same family. As guardians, they weren't too bad, he supposed, they didn't dote upon him the same way that they did with Dudley, and for which, he was grateful. Although he often had more chores than his younger cousin, he found he didn't really care at all.

It was nearly his eleventh birthday, and he was excited, for two reasons. One was that it was his birthday, and obviously birthdays are times of happiness and joy, and the other reason was that he was in the finals of a school karate tournament. He was fond of karate, his small stature and nimble reflexes were a big advantage. He was certainly good, but he definitely wasn't the best, and he had suffered numerous injuries in the past, including several broken fingers.

Thoughts of winning the tournament filled his mind, and he was restless, he found it very hard to sleep that night. He was currently on 5th kyu, a feat he was incredibly proud of.

Harry stood in the school hall, facing his opponent. The other boy was much larger than he was, and Harry felt a slight sense of trepidation. He felt as if he was far outmatched, though his adversary was only 4th mon kyu, only one grade higher than he. In spite of his foreboding, he wanted to win, it would make his eleventh birthday all the sweeter.

The round started slowly, Harry and his opponent circled each other on the makeshift dojo floor. The bigger boy moved first. Harry stumbled, his balance upset, a foot connected forcibly with his thigh, taking advantage of his moment of weakness. With a cry of alarm, he fell, landing heavily on one knee. There was an odd crunch as he hit the floor and suddenly-

_Pain_

Like no other pain he had felt before. This unholy throb in his knee. He wanted to scream, and shout but he couldn't bring himself to do so in front of so many people, instead he focussed on breathing, trying to numb the agony in his leg. The other boy apologised profusely, and Harry couldn't bring himself to blame the other, it was an honest accident. He would recover. Eventually.

The rest of the day was a blur. He remembered arriving in accident and emergency with his aunt, being taken immediately to the x-ray. It was definitely broken, he was positive he could've told the doctors that himself! Harry was force fed painkillers until he was higher than a kite, giggling like a madman. One of the nurses mumbled concernedly, she thought they had given him too much. Harry found he didn't care in the slightest.

One of the doctors returned, said he would require an operation. Titanium pins. Harry had passed out after that, the adrenaline and pain medicine finally wearing off. When he came to, the doctors said he wouldn't be able to play contact sports anymore, or learn karate. His heart sank, He didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be true! He was going to need months of physiotherapy, years even.

Aunt Petunia said to cheer up, even though he was in hospital for his birthday. Not so exciting after all. He listened intently to the doctors when they talked about his knee, they said it might be best for him not to go to school that year, to go the following September instead, and Aunt Petunia agreed. When they were alone, Aunt Petunia handed Harry an envelope addressed to him. The letter inside read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry felt incredulous, he almost wondered if this was some sick joke, but Aunt Petunia assured it wasn't. She said that she had already sent a letter back to the school, explaining that he was not able to attend that year due to a serious accident. Aunt Petunia seemed a little saddened that he wouldn't be able to go to school that year, and also that he was going to be stuck in hospital for at least two weeks.

The operation had left him feeling sore and irritable, something that was definitely aggravated by the arrival of a second letter, this time from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The letter essentially questioned the nature of his accident, and insinuated that he believed Harry would be fine attending the coming September.

A few weeks later, while he was still bedridden at home, a teacher from the school came to visit him. The man was tall, and had shoulder length black hair. The man glared at Harry, until he noticed the surgery scar.

"Hello, I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts," the man introduced himself. Harry found the man intriguing, as he perched on the edge of Harry's bed. Professor Snape had asked Harry a few questions about the incident, and one he was seemingly satisfied, he set a large box next to the bed. Harry stared at it, he hadn't even noticed it before. The Professor had said quietly that it would be a good idea for Harry to read up on his subjects before he began school, and that once he was able, he could contact the school so that a teacher could escort him to a place called Diagon Alley.

"How do I contact the school?" Harry asked, pretty sure that a magic school didn't have a telephone.

"Give the letter to Mrs Figg, she'll be able to get it to us." Professor Snape replied. Briefly, Harry wondered who would take him to Diagon Alley, and decided to voice his question, what good was having them if he didn't ask!

"Will it be you that takes me, or someone else?" He asked politely, privately hoping it would be Professor Snape, after all, the man seemed somewhat understanding about his injury.

"I will escort you, if that is what you would prefer. I suppose it would probably be for the best, I am one of the few Professors at Hogwarts that grew up in a non-magical home, like yourself. If you would like, we can arrange a date, and I will owl you closer to the time, in case you aren't feeling up to it."

The fact that the man was showing Harry some small amount of consideration made him feel elated, He nodded, and informed the Professor that he would not be able to put any weight on his right leg for a further six weeks, They arranged a day, and the Professor left.

Harry was extremely curious about his subjects, so he began flicking through his textbooks, Once he had skimmed the first chapter of each, he found they were some of the most interesting books he had ever read, and found himself devouring the knowledge inside. It had taken him mere days to consume the texts, and he found himself longing for more.

* * *

Okay so I'd like to talk a little bit about this chapter. The premise of this story is that Harry was born a year earlier, so in 1979, this is so that he can be a year older than everyone else, however be in the same year as Ron, Hermione and Draco :D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - in the interest of keeping things friendly with Snape, Harry looks a little bit more like his mum. Not too much though!

**LIME WARNING**

* * *

****Once more, Harry awoke from the mysterious dream of a long corridor and a locked door. His skin was damp, his shocking red hair plastered to his forehead. It was the third time that week he had had that vision, and he was getting sick of it. He was sure it was something to do with Voldemort, probably something the evil wizard wanted but couldn't have. Harry snorted, for a man of seventy years plus, he was such a child. With some difficulty, he swung his legs out of bed, glaring at his right knee. It was stiff and swollen, he had been kneeling for some time earlier. He couldn't bend it properly, so he was forced to leave the dormitory in his shorts, limping slowly down the stairs.

His knee had never healed properly, the titanium pins were still in place, and though he was confident that Madam Pomfrey could probably heal it, he didn't let her. It was his price to pay for a mistake, and he would grin and bare it. Another, more private reason was that it gave him his own identity. Since he had arrived, he had been compared to his parents, and he was annoyed with it all. Sure, it was good hearing about them, but living in their shadow was not. He kept his ears pricked as he hobbled through the deserted corridors, scanning the Marauder's map frequently. The man he wanted to see -Professor Snape- was not in his office. Harry was not at all surprised, it was the early hours of the morning after all. It was doubtful the Potion's Master would appreciate being woken up at this time by a student, but Harry was truly quite sick of the dreams, and more than a little scared. He wasn't sure if he was having these dreams because of Voldemort or not, and if anyone was going to be able to tell him, it was Professor Snape.

Once he was in the dungeons, he paused, trying to work out the quickest and least strenuous route to the Professor. His leg trembled as he walked, he needed to get there soon or else he would end up on the floor. Sweat beaded at his temples, dampening his hair further, he was aware that he looked as if he had run a marathon, something the Professor would no doubt remark upon. Eventually, he came to a portrait of a man he recognised from the Chamber of Secrets. The person -Harry thought it was Salazar Slytherin, but he wasn't too sure- glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked grouchily.

"I'm really sorry, but I need Professor Snape, it's urgent," he replied, trying to sound confident. His leg tremored violently, and he was forced to lower himself to the floor, just as he had feared. If the portrait decided not to get the Professor, he would be stuck there. Slytherin glared at him for a few more seconds before slipping out of his frame, for which Harry was glad.

The man in question appeared nearly ten minutes later, and seemed surprised by the student sitting on the cold stone. He helped Harry up, and supported him into Snape's quarters. After Harry was deposited on the sofa, the Potion's Master disappeared.

The man returned with two mugs of steaming coffee.

"I assume it's important, Potter, so please don't waste my time, I want to go back to bed," Snape told him acerbically. Harry nodded once.

"I keep having strange dreams, its not of a place I've ever seen before, so I can't help but think this is something to do with Voldemort. I'm scared, Professor," Harry explained embarrassedly. "It's of a corridor, with a door at the end."

"Mr Potter, I fear your concerns are quite valid, if you could picture the dream as clearly as you can, I will have a look," Professor Snape instructed. Although he was apprehensive, he did so anyway. "Legilimens," Snape murmured, and Harry felt something pressing on his mind. Suddenly, he realised what the Professor was doing, and tried to make it easier for the both of them.

He shifted, a twinge of pain going through his knee. Vaguely, he heard the Professor hiss, as if he felt it too. Without realising, Harry reflected back on the reason why he was in such discomfort.

_Silently, Harry slipped into the seemingly empty classroom, and looked around. Sitting at the teacher's desk was the angular figure of Draco Malfoy. He leaned over the other boy, millimetres away from the other's lips._

_'You need to find yourself a girlfriend, Draco,' Harry breathed. 'I've got my eye on someone and you know it,' he continued teasingly. Roughly, he held Draco's chin, crashing their lips together. The blonde groaned, apparently not caring about the manhandling._

_'You don't have the guts to ask him, so I'll take advantage while I can,' he quipped cheekily. Carefully, he sank to his knees, placing his head on one of Draco's thighs._

_'We'll see,' Harry mumbled sadly. Confidently, he thumbed open Draco's buttons, the decidedly cool scent of the blonde filling his senses. He could virtually taste the mint in the air. There had been many occasions when the distinctive smell had given him some very creative ideas, and today, he wanted to test one of them. With a devious smirk, he popped a mint into his mouth. Draco hadn't noticed, in fact his eyes were closed in what Harry guessed was a relaxed anticipation. Unexpectedly, he grabbed the other boy's tie and pulled him down for another ravaging. Demandingly, he pressed against the blonde's lips, snaking his tongue inside._

_'You're such a tease, Harry!' Draco whined, as he slumped back in the chair. Harry decided that the time for playing was over, after all, he had homework to do later. He lightly cupped the blonde's crotch, delighted at the twitch he got in response._

_'You want me to hurry up do you?" He leered as he slipped his hand past the waistband of the blonde's boxers. The whine he received was the only answer he needed. Harry looked up at his friend once more, glad to see the boy's eyes were closed, he wanted this one to be a shocker. Without the barest hint of hesitation, he took Draco's cock in his mouth, sliding down the warm length until he couldn't take any more. A surprised and broken moan tumbled from Draco's mouth, clearly Harry was doing something right. The boy tried to thrust, or squirm, but Harry held his hips down, preventing any movement. Feeling bolder than ever, Harry tried something he'd never done before. Willing himself to relax, he went down further, his throat burning uncomfortably as it stretched. His eyes watered at the pain in his throat and knee but he continued, determined to give it his all._

_'I'm going to miss this when you get your guy,' Draco admitted, his voice a growl, and Harry hummed in reply. The salty, slightly bitter taste filled his mouth, coated his tongue and the redhead willed the blonde to orgasm. He wanted it more than anything at that moment. Draco was aware they had to be quiet, he was biting the back of his hand to keep from crying out in pleasure. The other hand fisted Harry's shirt, crumpling the shoulder suspiciously. A slight feeling of generosity filled him, and he released Draco's hips, allowing him to thrust and writhe as he pleased._

_It took only a few seconds, after that, for Draco to climax, the very essence of the man filling Harry's mouth. He grinned as he swallowed._

_'That was quicker than normal,' he commented lightly as Draco tidied himself up._

_'You did more than usual,' the blonde replied shakily._

Harry was aware the presence of Snape had left his mind, both of them flushing furiously. It was certainly not something the redhead had wanted the Professor to see, and he had to admit, the Professor probably wasn't expecting something like that.

"Potter... that..." the Professor paused, and it was almost amusing to see the man flustered. "I was not aware you and Draco are together," he said, looking vaguely over Harry's shoulder.

"We're not, sir." Harry replied lightly.

"No wonder you have trouble with your knee," Snape said dryly. "I'm going to assume you can't haul yourself back up to Gryffindor tower, and offer you the guest bedroom, now leave me be," Snape said and disappeared.

Via the medium of trial and error, Harry found the guest bedroom and climbed into bed, thankful that he didn't have to crawl back up to the tower, as he was sure he was going to be reduced to.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry stared in alarm at his reflection. His cover up foundation had been smeared about his face, leaving some of his normal skin exposed. If Professor Snape saw him like this, well, Harry didn't want to think of the consequences. Not only the skin, there was the small matter of the odour basically pouring off of him. He smelled of a mix of coffee, cinnamon and sex. Admittedly, that was his normal scent, but he didn't need to Professor to know that, nor did he need the man to see the wonderful green blotches on his face and arms. He idled for many minutes, wondering what on earth he could do, until the realisation came to him.

"Dobby!" He called expectantly. He waited for a few seconds, aware that Dobby wouldn't be able to just drop everything and come straight away. Eventually, there was a loud crack, and Dobby appeared at his side. The tiny house elf took one look at Harry and said

"Dobby can see what Master Harry is needing, Dobby will be back with Master Harry's things in a moment," he squeaked. Harry decided to hide under the covers until the elf returned. It took about five minutes, but Harry wasn't the most organised person in the world, and his various makeup items were strewn around the Gryffindor fifth year boys bathroom.

"Master Harry is needing to be tidier, Dobby was not finding everything," Dobby informed the teen. Harry emerged from the quilt and thanked the elf. With another resonant crack, the elf disapparated. Hastily, he began covering the greenish blotches on his skin, and looked back at his reflection. Well, he looked paler than usual, and the foundation hadn't blended as well as it normally did, although he hadn't washed and he was missing one pot of the flesh coloured makeup. He sighed, resigned to a day of being told to go to Madam Pomfrey.

The door to his bedroom burst open just as he had put everything away and Snape eyed him suspiciously. Harry felt an undeniable desire to be out of the room as fast as possible as the Professor glared at him. He stepped forward, still limping from the day before, and that seemed to break the spell. The Professor handed him a walking stick, his features softening ever so slightly.

"I managed to procure this, it should do until you get your own crutch back, right?" He asked rhetorically, and Harry was grateful, he had been dreading the journey to Gryffindor Tower. "In regards to your dreams, I think I may have a solution, come to my office tonight at seven o'clock and we will discuss it," he informed Harry, who nodded, deciding it was probably an idea to talk to Draco before attending this meeting. "I also sent for your uniform, a house elf should be here shortly, you may leave once you are properly dressed," the Professor called as he retreated.

* * *

He was sat down next to Ron, with a little bit of help from the taller redhead, ignoring his incredulous look. Instead, he concentrated on his toast and marmalade. Ron gave him a few minutes, before striking.

"So, were you with Snape or Draco last night?" He asked, trying -and failing- to keep the slight hint of revulsion out of his voice. While for the most part, Ron was understanding of Harry's thoughts, desires and friendships, there were a few that he couldn't get his head around.

"I was with Professor Snape," Harry replied simply, and Ron gave him a look. "Oh sweet Jesus, I thought we already had a talk about your mind and the gutter, preferably about it staying out of the sewer. I got fed up of the nightmares, so I asked for help, he realised I wouldn't be able to get back up to our common room without using his as a crutch, so he lent me the guest bedroom," Harry explained candidly. All of his friends were listening in interest, but he neglected to inform them that he was aware of that fact.

"So what did he say?" Hermione queried, trying to glean an idea of what had occurred.

"I have to see him tonight, and then we will discuss it," he elucidated. His answer seemingly satisfied whoever was eavesdropping, and they turned back to their own conversations. Discreetly, Ron placed Harry's missing foundation pot on the table, and Harry silently thanked his friend.

"I helped Dobby find the rest of it, but he was kinda in a hurry, you really should sort it out as soon as possible, you're looking rather peaky," Ron said tactfully. Several of their Professors watched them, though the only one he was really concerned about was Snape. They had Potions that morning, and he was missing his textbook. The Professor even knew the reason why he was without the book.

He and his classmates lined up outside the Potions class, and Harry tried to catch Draco's eye. His attempts were unsuccessful and they entered the lesson.

"Before you take your normal seats, I'd like to make a few changes. These changes are for the rest of the year. You may choose a new seat as long as it is with your new partner," Snape told them, his voice silky. "Longbottom and Greengrass, Davis and Finnegan, Granger and Zabini, Brown and Bulstrode, Thomas and Nott, Weasley and Parkinson, Potter and Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle..." he trailed off. There was a rippling of complaints through the class, except from Draco and Harry, they were fine with the new arrangements.

The class began, and the pair started working on their potion. It was not an overly complex one, so they finished the preparations relatively quickly. More than once, Harry found himself staring at the blonde, he was pretty sure he was radiating heat. After a while, Draco looked up in amusement, smirking at the small redhead.

"Draco, I need-" he was cut off by the dour Potions professor.

"Mr Potter if you stopped staring lovingly into Mr Malfoy's eyes, you would realise your potion is about to fail. Spectacularly." There was a smattering of laughter at the Professor's harsh words, and Harry felt his insides twist painfully. Both students jumped into action, attending to the brew before it boiled over or exploded. When the Professor had left to berate Crabbe and Goyle, Draco turned back to Harry.

"What did you need?" He questioned, already having a fair idea as to what the smaller one wanted.

"Just a chat, normal place, at half-past five?" Harry asked, seeking confirmation in those cold, silver eyes. The Slytherin nodded and smiled, willing to help out his friend.

* * *

**A/N I'm using a writing program without spell-checker so please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. Other than that, reviews make me a very happy bunny :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry stared at Draco, still not quite believing what the blonde had just said. Upon reflection, it did actually make sense.

"Dumbledore wants all of the houses to be friends, however the only places for mixed house groups are the grounds, the library, the Great Hall and classrooms." He had suddenly pointed out. They were both sat on the floor of an empty classroom, where they normally met.

"That's true," Harry affirmed, slipping his hand inside Draco's, seeking some relief from his scorching skin. Faint amusement crossed the Slytherin's features.

"Your hand feels as if it is burning, are you going to be able to manage Severus tonight?" He asked, somewhat concerned. Harry considered the question, tempted to deliberately misinterpret the somewhat vague wording, and nodded, trying to seem confident. "What are your thoughts on him?" Draco interrogated lightly.

"He's an utter git, however helpful at times, but that's not what you're getting at is it?" A pointed silence greeted his words. "I think my suspicions about him are correct. I've been looking into our kind and I found a few things. The nickname given to us is faerie, there is at least one in every year." Harry informed Draco quietly.

"I already knew that!" The blonde exclaimed impatiently. Fighting back a glare, Harry continued.

"I've been doing research in the restricted section, after curfew. We are nicknamed Faerie, but that is not what we are, I think we are more akin to vampires. We do not produce offspring in the typical form of procreation, we are err born I suppose, which must mean that faeries are the result of a genetic mutation. All of us have several compatible partners, they are compatible with every part of us, they match our personality and our sexuality. There can be only one in the end, and the way the one is chosen is quite complex as I understand it. They are named 'karus'." Draco was listening with a rapt expression, and Harry felt more than a little compelled to continue. "Our beloved -our karus- is always of the same gender, they already know and understand that they are gay or bisexual, otherwise it'd be a bit weird I think. They have to of thought of us sexually in a conscious manner -so dreams don't count- at least once since our condition surfaces."

"So you believe it is Severus?" Draco queried, seeking confirmation.

"It could be, or I could just be getting all hot and bothered about nothing. I'm not going to mention it until I find out more," Harry added, almost as an afterthought. During his speech, he had come to be leaning against the taller student, though the other felt just as warm as he did. "I have to go," he said softly, dearly wishing he could remain with the Slytherin.

The cold dungeon air felt soothing on Harry's overheated skin, he was thankful of the thick foundation he wore, or else his skin would appear very flushed. That was another thing he had discovered, the unusual flesh colourings faeries had -his own skin was now green, the colour of avacado flesh and had an almost glittery quality to it- apparently that would return to normal once he had claimed his beloved. Apprehensively, Harry knocked on the Potions Master's door. When he was told to enter, he did, and when directed he took a seat in front of the desk.

"I fear that your dreams are in fact the result of the Dark Lord, the corridor in your dream leads to something he sorely desires. I believe Occlumency is the best course of action. Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind from intrusion. The method varies from person to person, some clear their mind entirely of thoughts and emotions, others make a maze to trap the intruder, while others create a wall. I will give you a few minutes to prepare, but I will not give any further warning. Is this okay?" The Professor asked, and Harry felt as though he didn't really have much of a choice. He eventually nodded his consent, he already had a vague idea.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry had expected the break in to be subtle, however it was as if the Professor was hitting him with a club. He tried in vain to keep the heavily distorted tones of Metallica resonating through his thoughts, but it was no use. _Harry stood lining up for Transfiguration, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, a careless Gryffindor shoved another. The boy crashed into Harry, sending him to the floor. Unbidden tears streaked down his cheeks, his knee already beginning to swell and stiffen. Burning embarrassment coloured his round features as the Slytherins began to snicker. Harry whimpered, ashamed, and struggled to his feet. He fled, not wishing to be seen._ Harry tried to repel the man out of his memories, but his inexperience made it difficult, and Snape held on, his curiosity growing by the second. _Harry fled to the nearest bathroom, and locked himself in a stall. He wobbled, he hadn't realised the floor was wet, his crutches slipped from beneath him. Disgust and pain were the only two emotions Harry registered, he was laying on a wet bathroom floor, his crutches beyond his reach and no way of getting back up. He sincerely hoped that his knee hadn't been damaged further, he would hate to have another operation._

_"Potter?" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. A small squeak of surprise came from the little Gryffindor. "McGonagall sent me to get you, she's dealing with your housemates -the ones that didn't do the homework."_

_Harry felt annoyed, and scared that this horrible boy was the one his head of house had sent after him. The Gryffindor tried to regain his composure, but found that was quite difficult when he was lying quite pathetically on the floor, he was surprised Malfoy hadn't noticed him yet._

_"Malfoy... I... please help me," Harry requested, his voice trembling. Shocked, the blonde crouched by the locked stall door. He squeezed Harry's outstretched hand reassuringly._

_"I'll climb over okay, try not to move too much," he instructed. Harry nodded, the surprisingly comforting touch had made him feel much better. Draco hurried into the next cubicle and clambered onto the cistern block. With some difficulty, he hoisted himself over the cubicle wall and dropped down next to Harry. Carefully, the blonde helped Harry up, trying hard not to hurt the tiny Gryffindor. Together they made their way out of the bathroom, after picking up the almost forgotten crutches._

The Professor exited the memory and looked at the student before him.

"Is that how the two of you became friends?" Snape asked speculatively.

"There were other things, but yes, that was the one that set it all in motion."

"An interesting tactic, Mr Potter, however I don't think the Dark Lord will be deterred by Metallica," there was a hint of something in the man's voice that Harry couldn't recognise, it sounded like the derisive amusement the man took in failing Harry's potions, but not quite the same. "It is a good start though, maybe adding feeling to it would be effective," he suggested. Harry nodded once more allowed the bone shuddering music to fill his brain, only this time he coupled the pounding music with the exquisite agony of arousal and lust. He tried to make the music and burning fill every nook and cranny of his being.

"_Legilimens!_"

Once more, the battering ram slammed into his conscious, and he let the heavy drum beat and the searing of his skin envelop the intrusion. The two were locked in this battle for almost ten seconds, before Snape managed the breach the unpractised defences. This time, no memories surfaced, the Professor withdrew almost as soon as Harry's defences fell.

"That is a better effort, and enough for today, come with me, I don't want to escort you to Gryffindor tower with that wretched toad wandering around." Snape sneered, and led Harry through a hidden passage. Harry grinned once he realised he was in Snape's quarters once more.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry had been dreading the very idea of this conversation, the girl before him was positively livid, she and Harry had already had several of these arguments, each one steadily more heated than the last.

"What do you mean you're not interested? You always say that! Why aren't you interested?" Ginny suddenly screamed, and the entire common room went silent. Harry cringed, the only people that knew his secrets were Ron, Hermione and Draco, and now it seemed as if he was going to have to talk about things he'd rather not. He took a deep breath and answered her question. Calmly.

"To put it quite simply; I like men. Breasts don't do anything for me, and if you think my dick is getting anywhere near the inside of a vagina, you can guess again!" He informed her, smiling sweetly as he did.

"What. Do. You. Mean."

"I have a fucking _boyfriend_! I'm really not interested!" His declaration was entirely true, and he could feel the interested eyes of his housemates watching his every move. "His name is Nathan, and he's studying music technology at Nottingham University, he's a muggle." What Harry didn't tell her, was that they had an open relationship, as neither of them had the means to see the other. He pulled a photo of Nathan -and their other friend Darren- from his robe pocket and handed it to her. "I have to go to remedial potions, you can keep the picture if you really want, I have loads." The entire common room began talking as he left, he and his boyfriend were the subject of interest. Harry had a strong notion that Snape was going to see the conversation, especially since Harry was positively fuming about the mess. He had hoped to keep Nathan a secret, but now because of Ginny's persistence, he could be targeted by Death Eaters. Brilliant.

Once he was seated in Snape's office, he let the blaring tones of his favourite Metallica song -Devil's Dance- fill his brain, along with the anger and the hurt, however at the same time, the longing he felt to be back with his boyfriend practically vibrated along with the music.

"Legimilens," Snape murmured, his voice hoarse. Harry's shields held out for nearly a full minute before collapsing, the Professor was more forceful than last time, he was far too curious about the strange array of emotions throbbing around the pure wall of sound.

_Harry walked into the function room, immediately greeted with the sights and sounds of about twenty amateur musicians playing together. There were many guitarists, and one pair in particular caught his eye. One was tall and slim, his hair dyed violet, turquoise and black, his face was handsom and his arms covered in tattoos. The other was equally good looking, his hair was shaggy, bleached as blonde as Malfoy and sported well-fitting jeans. As casually as he could, he made his way over to the pair, his heart fluttering painfully when the colourful one grinned at him. _

_"Hey, wanna join us? I'm Darren, and this is Nathan," the blonde introduced. _

_"I'm Harry," he replied as he set up his Fender. Darren and Nathan seemed delighted at the arrival of a bassist. They talked for a while about songs to play, they finally settled on 'A Hard Day's Night'. _

_They continued for several hours, though Harry occasionally went and played with other guitarists, he always found himself back with Darren and Nathan. They played one Metallica song -Devil's Dance- at Harry's request, and he was more than a little grateful that his bass covered his lap, especially when Nathan sang. All the while, Darren had been watching him closely. Harry almost hadn't noticed, but enough people had tried to kill him in his life, and when he did catch the man staring at him, he found it unsettling. _

_"You know, I thouht I recognised you, and I might be wrong, but didn't I injure you in a karate tournement years ago?" Darren asked, guilt lacing his words (almost deliciously). Suddenly Harry too realised the man was right and he nodded. "I never got to apologise, I'm really sorry," he said as he advanced on the redhead. _

_Harry was slightly nervous, Darren hovered above him, too quickly the blonde swooped down, lips clashed and Harry fought a moan. _

Embarassedly, Harry tried to push the Professor out of his memories, not wishing Snape to see where it ended up, but his embarassment spurred the other on.

_All the while Nathan watched in fascination, as the two men before him got steadily bolder and more aggressive. It wasn't long before Harry felt Darren's teeth on his lip and he welcomed the pain, pulling the blonde closer. _

_"Maybe we should go to my house?" Nathan suggested as put his Gretsch back in its case. "Don't want you two to have all of the fun!" _

_Harry couldn't quite believe what was happening, both of the older boys kept glancing at each other as if they were silently communicating. Once they were at Nathan's empty house, he was pushed onto the bed, every part of him groped until he was sure he looked like a bruised peach, though he did his share of manhandling too. Clothes were shed in a hurry, some torn in the process. He was sandwiched between the two, their teeth clamped down on either side of his neck, marking him. He felt a growing sense of anxiety and anticipation. Nathan's dark eyes seemingly burned his skin, without thinking (Merlin, what was this man reducing him to? A thoughtless sex slave? He could live with that!) he straddled the man. Both boys were shocked by the suddenness of it, and would have protested if Harry hadn't stopped them. _

_"I can handle it," he practically purred into Nathan's ear. Nathan held him tight as he slid down the man's length, the stretch burning pleasurably, and he was being filled more than he ever thought possible. His knee protested, and he ignore it, for once, he didn't care about what his doctors or Madam Pomfrey told him. Darren stared as Harry ground his hips, and feeling confident -or foolish?- he spread his legs wider and layed against Nathan's chest. He was virtually inviting Darren to take him as well. Briefly, he wondered if he would be able to cope, but he was too aroused to actually stop and think about the logistics. _

_Darren squirted a large glob of lubricant onto his hand, and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. Both Harry and Nathan stared as Darren coated himself in the lube. The blunt, rather thick head of Darren's shaft prodded at his already stretched entrance, Harry nodded his permission and buried his head into Nathan's shoulder. It was slower than Harry had anticipated, Nathan was as stiff as a board, trying not to make the situation any worse. Harry growled in frustration, and immediately both sets of dark eyes focussed on him, searching for signs of pain. With a determined expression, he thrust his hips back ignoring the biting pain, and the men sandwiching him moaned, loudly. That was all Harry needed to decide this had been worthwhile. He rocked his hips again, the strong grips of their hands on his thighs and hips along with the hot and heavy breath in his ears was intoxicating. Without warning the two resumed their thrusts, neither was gentle -not that Harry cared at all, if anything it was better!- and Harry found a whole array of pleasured sounds tumbling from his lips. _

_Suddenly Darren pulled him upright, flush against the blonde's chest. _

_"Look at this Nathan," he ordered, and Harry blushed, he was most likely the poster boy of pleasure -and, a snide thought reminded him, sluttiness, after all two?- with his legs spread wide and accpeting, both of their cocks stretching him more than he dared to believe. "This, I think I'm going to miss this handsome young thing when we go back to uni," he breathed, and Harry found himself biting his lip at the unexpected compliment. Nathan seemingly agreed wholeheartedly. One of Darren's hands left his bruised hip to wrap around Harry's virtually ignored member. Harry writhed in ecstacy, they stroked him slowly, but fucked him hard. His hands found the steel railing at the head of Nathan's bed, and all three moaned -well, Harry growled- the new angle was better for all of them. _

_Harry's entire body stiffened as he came, his tight passage clamping down impossibly on Darren and Nathan's cocks, his legs crushing Nathan's sides. Darren's arms wrapped around Harry's abdomen and squeezed as he too orgasmed, followed shortly by Nathan. _

_"I think I need a beer after that," Nathan muttered as they both pulled out of Harry's exhausted body. Harry agreed, hoping the almost overwhelming emptiness he felt would leave him soon. _

Snape withdrew from Harry's mind, and stared at the blushing boy before him. He felt as if he should explain why he had watched the entire thing -he hadn't wanted to! Honestly- but he was worried that the boy would run away. Who was Severus kidding? The boy couldn't run anywhere, if he tried, he'd be caught.

"Harry," he said, wishing he wasn't ill as his voice sounded incredibly whiny to his own ears. "I'm sorry I saw all of that, in your embarassment, or fear -whatever emotion that was- you trapped me in the memory, I tried to exit, but as you can probably hear I'm not quite well, so I didn't really have the energy to force my way out."

The boy nodded his acceptance, Severus hoped that the boy would be alright.

"For the record, Professor, that happened a lot over the summer, so I'm sorry in advance if you stumble across them again." He said, and Severus smirked.

"No, no, it's perfectly alright, you are of age after all, if you weren't I would have something to say about it, believe me. I can't say I approve of the alcohol, but that's hypocritical of me, and to be quite honest, if I had just gone through that I would have wanted something much stronger than beer," he laughed, and dismissed the boy.

* * *

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione in the common room, and his shell-shocked appearance must have startled them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"Nothing really, Snape has the flu or something and accidentally got trapped in one of my memories. Of Nathan and Darren." He replied, and his friends shared a glance. "He didn't tell me off though, despite the fact that I had gone home with two relative strangers and then proceeded to have sex with both. Actually, I kind of knew Darren, but given the context of our previous meeting... it was a wonder he didn't mention anything about it actually."

Feeling as exhausted as he had in the memory, Harry went up to bed, ignoring that hateful stare of Seamus, and Neville's encouraging look.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had exams, I'm nearly done with them though, only three more! **

**I still haven't got my own computer back, and I'm using my 12 year old brothers, so I don't have a document feature with spellcheck, please tell me if you notice any mistakes! I'm from the UK btw, so I use British English. **


	6. NOTICE

**Hey guys, I just want to say, thank you for reading so much of this fic!**

**Now that's out of the way, I have some news. I'm going to be starting a rewrite because I noticed that the story is very choppy and doesn't always make sense. I also wondered if I should start back in first year, basically rewriting the chapters of the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone to include Harry's difficulties with his injury. It would mean it wouldn't be a full on sex-fest slash for quite a while but I might be able to sneak in some Drarry fluff? **

**Would that interest you? **

**I'll put a poll on my profile, so it would be appreciated if you took part, or even just told me your answer via pm or a review. **

**Thank you for reading this notice! **


End file.
